Squall's Light
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: *after a long time of debating this story is finished* Its everyones life after Ultimicia, pairings, Sq/Rn duh! Sf/Qt, Sel/Irv,*Finished * hope you like it, also this story is full of fluff and action^^
1. I promise

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Summery: Ultimicia has been destroyed everyone the whole old gang and Rinoa have returned to garden, and Laguna, Ellone, Kiros and Ward have gone to Ester and it starts after the night Squall and Rinoa kissed on the balcony. I read three fanfics that were almost perfect for the afterlife of Final Fantasy VIII but, one just stopped after chapter two, one got so sad in the middle I started crying, and one made Squall just so mean and uncaring still after everything. And so this is my first attempt to a FFVIII fic so please don't flame me right away. And if you have any ideas or help go ahead and let me know, I'm always open to everyone's ideas.  
  
Matches- Rinoa and Squall Seifer and Quistis Zell and Amy Selphie and Irvine Fujin and Raijin (not in story very much)  
  
~ - thinking ""- talking of course * * flashback # onomatopoeia  
  
And now let the story begin!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I promise  
  
Sunlight poured into the garden from all around, as it drifted of from the gulf of Fisherman Horizon.  
  
The students and professors all slept in late peacefully knowing that the threat that nearly killed all humanity was finally gone, and that was all thanks to Squall Leonhart, him and his courageous friends.  
  
# RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING#  
  
"Ahh shut up! You stupid clock!" Squall said abruptly as he picked up his clock and threw it to the other side of his room.  
  
He laid his head back down on his pillow and toke in a deep breath, and started remembering why exactly he had set his alarm, "OH SHIT!" he got up right away and grabbed a pair of black jeans and his white muscle shirt and ran out of his room.  
  
As Squall ran down the dormitory hall he ran into the one and only Seifer Almasy, "Where you in a hurry to puberty boy," Seifer spat at him.  
  
Squall looked at him with disgust, "Seifer you should be thankful you still live here, and why do I waste my time with you, unlike normal humans you'll never change." With that said Squall passed by Seifer roughly and went on, he ran all the way to Selphies room.  
  
#knock#knock#  
  
"Psst selphie it's me Squall." Squall whispered from behind the door.  
  
The door opened, "Squall what are 'yawn' you doing here so early?" Selphie whined.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you picked up the thing from Balamb yesterday?" Squall asked pleadingly.  
  
Selphie thought for a moment trying to figure out what the heck Squall was talking about, and then she squealed. "ohhhhhhhh yeaaaa! I'll go get it! One minute Squall." She shouted and ran back into her room.  
  
Squall paced in front on Selphies door, running his hand through his hair, extremely nervous.  
  
"Here ya go Squally Rinny is going to love it!" Selphie said in a panting voice.  
  
"Uhh thanks Selphie, what do I owe you?" Squall asked her.  
  
"Just make sure you invite me to your wedding" Selphie winked back.  
  
Squall started blushing deep red, and turned his face to the floor, "SELPHIE, its nothing like that!" Squall huffed and walked away leaving a very giggly Selphie behind.  
  
Squall walked up to Rinoa's door very carefully ~ " maybe I shouldn't" ~ Squalls hand slowly crept up to the doors knocker and it touched it. ~ "Oh no its too late!"~ Squall panicked.  
  
But then the door opened and Rinoa's smiling face appeared from behind the door, "Squall what a great surprise, what are you doing up so early." Rinoa asked him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I..I..I" Squall sputtered, holding out the gift, "this is.. for .you."  
  
Rinoa gently toke the gift from his hands, "ohhh thank you Squall! That's so sweet of you, hey come on in and I'll open it."  
  
Squall followed her into her room calming down a little bit.  
  
"So lets see what this is," Rinoa said setting the gift on her bed, she sat down beside it and unwrapped it, "oh.." She gasped.  
  
"It's a promise, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and the flower field will always be our special place, so will you go out with me tonight?" Squall asked hesitantly, scared to hear her answer.  
  
"Squall I cant believe you. this is so beautiful," Rinoa turned around and jumped into Squalls arms and gave him a big hug, " your so wonderful! Of course I would love to go out with you tonight." She faced him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned back to her gift.  
  
It was beautiful box and engraved on top was a rose, painted with special paint, and inside was a ring with wings engraved onto it with a lion's head in the middle.  
  
"Come on, get changed and lets go meet up with everyone for breakfast." Squall said smiling one of his most unique smiles you rarely saw.  
  
"Sure!" Rinoa chirped.  
  
I know that this chapter was short but don't worry I am going to keep this story going and I promise it is only going to get better! ^-^  
  
Please R&R 


	2. A New Mission

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these, I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft, I WISH!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Mission  
  
"Ready?" Squall asked quietly as Rinoa came out of the bathroom.  
  
She looked up at him, "oh sorry Squall I forgot someone was waiting for me, I just lost track of time, come on you must be starved lets go!" Rinoa said happily as she grabbed Squall's hand and led him to the door, "oh wait!"  
  
She went back to the bed and picked up the ring and put it on, "it fits perfectly." She said softy, she looked up at Squall, who was staring at her, " I wanna show it off!" she chirped, then again grabbed his arm and walked with him to the cafeteria.  
  
Squall walked into the cafeteria with a grim look on his face like he always does, whereas Rinoa wore a huge smile, she guided them both to a table where Selphie, Irvine and Zell where having breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rinoa said to them, Squall pulled out a chair for Rinoa to sit down on and then pulled out one for him, not saying a word.  
  
"Rinny! What a beautiful ring!" Selphie squealed. All three of them crowded around Rinoa's hand, which was being propped up by Selphie.  
  
"See Irvine why can't you be like that!" Selphie whined at Irvine.  
  
"Because dear all my love comes from the heart and I don't need some cheap ring to prove myself," Irvine calmly replied back but the second he saw Squalls face he added, "Also I'm broke right now sweetie, maybe later on." He finished up hastily.  
  
"Rin I'm happy for ya, now I gotta go meet Amy, I'm going to try to ask her out finally." Zell said very nervously.  
  
"That's great Zell I'm happy for you I know you can do it!" Rinoa said happily to him.  
  
"Hey we gotta go to Rinoa, we have to go to Balamb to pick something up," Irvine said to both Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"Yea I'm going to force him to look at some rings! tee-hee!" Selphie said jumping up and grabbed Irvine's hand.  
  
"Bye" they all chorused to each other.  
  
"Now some time alone," Squall said looking at Rinoa, "ahee, well not exactly.turn around." Rinoa said giggling nervously.  
  
Coming into the cafeteria was Seifer with his posse Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"So here's the big boy on campus, huh, got some lame thing to say to me now?" Seifer said smirking at Squall.  
  
Squall got up instantly on his feet and looked steely into Seifer's eyes, "Squall please lets just go, .. Please!" Rinoa said quietly, nudging Squall towards the door.  
  
Rinoa and Squall, who was literally being dragged by Rinoa, left the cafeteria, while Seifer slumped down into a chair looking back at them both angrily.  
  
"Whew!" Rinoa sighed, hugging onto Squall, "That was a close one."  
  
"Did you think I couldn't take him on?" Squall asked her coldly.  
  
Rinoa looked up at him in utter shock, "of course not Squall, I just didn't want to see blood this early in the morning.," She said slowly looking up at him, and then said " you can take anyone on, I know that but please we all live in this garden together we need to get along."  
  
"Okay." Squall said looking down.  
  
"Morning Headmaster," Rinoa stopped instantly to jump and wave at Headmaster Cid, who was walking towards them with Quistis quietly following him.  
  
"Hello Rinoa, Squall, how are you all doing this morning?" Cid said to both of them smiling.  
  
~ " Squall is like a son to me I'm happy he's found someone to make him so happy."~  
  
"Great!" Rinoa said back instantly.  
  
"Good sir." Squall said back in a solider like fashion.  
  
"At ease Captain, enjoy yourself right now," Cid chucked, Squall just nodded mutely, "But Squall can I see you at my office for a few minutes?"  
  
Squall nodded again.  
  
"Good bye Rinoa," Cid said to her one last time.  
  
"I'll see you in a minute Rin, okay?" Squall asked her.  
  
"Sure no problem, I'll probably be in the library." Rinoa said to him, she reached up and gave him a peck on the check, waved to Quistis and walked off.  
  
"Lead the was sir." Squall said to Cid, who was trying very (VERY) hard not to laugh, same as Quistis.  
  
" Squall I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you about Seifer." Cid said to him seriously.  
  
"Seifer sir..?" Squall asked confused and looked at Quistis and then back to Cid, " what for?  
  
"Well, after everything you have done, I am giving you a rank almost as high as me, so I respect your judgment on these matters." Cid said back to him massaging his temples.  
  
Squall stared at him shocked, ~ " I've been promoted?"~ And then he noticed Quistis smiling at him.  
  
"Well I think Seifer should be expelled." Squall said bluntly.  
  
"Okay, Quistis will you please inform Mr. Almasy to pack his things." Cid said to Quistis.  
  
"Sorry sir but no." Quistis said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me Quistis?" Cid asked appalled, "you are aware that he is one of the main reasons you had your license removed?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip, " yes.s.. sir but I think he should still be given a second chance.  
  
"Squall you may leave." Cid said to him.  
  
"Yes sir." Squall turned and left, but waited behind the door.  
  
"So Quistis, you want him to get a second chance?" Cid asked her again. She nodded mutely.  
  
"Okay then I have a proposition for you, train Seifer and make him a SeeD and make him follow rules and get along with everyone and I'll make you a instructor again."  
  
Quistis gasped, "but sir.."  
  
"No buts, and if you refuse this, kindly inform Seifer to pack his things." Cid said in a final way.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll do it." Quistis said looking down.  
  
She turned and walked out, "Quistis wait!" someone yelled.  
  
She turned and saw Squall standing behind her, "why. why are you helping him?" Squall asked confused.  
  
Quistis smiled, "because of you, you dimwit, you and Seifer are so alike its scary sometimes and now that I see that you can change to become so great so can he, and who knows we can always use the help."  
  
Squall stared at her, "you know I always that you didn't know what you were doing, but now I feel like you were just setting us up.  
  
"Go Squall I know Rinoa is waiting for you, and good job on the ring." Quistis said chuckling, seeing Squalls face go red.  
  
"Its not what you and Selphie think!" He said firmly and turned around.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you think? Please R&R, the more reviews the more chapters.  
  
XxAngelHeartxx- Thank you, yes I know Squall is a sweety! ^_^  
  
Darth Mongoose- Don't worry I wont make him toooo nice, I think I just got carried away with the chapter ^^;;;;;  
  
Mariko- thanks for the review  
  
Bye for now! 


	3. A Real Proposel

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft, I WISH!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Real Proposal  
  
7:00 pm that evening  
  
Squall raised his hand to knock on the door, and knocked it real quietly.  
  
~ "I don't know why I'm doing this!"~  
  
He looked down hastily to check his attire, which was a crisp white shirt on black dress pants, something he never wore in his life, both Irvine and Zell helped him.  
  
=Flash back=  
  
"You wanna look nice for Rinoa right?" Irvine asked slyly.  
  
"Yes," Squall answered looking at Irvine dangerously.  
  
"So wear this!" Zell exclaimed pulling out the outfit.  
  
Squall looked at it and groaned.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
Squall finally looked back up and noticed the door was opening, and out came Rinoa dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress with sparkles, it went a little below the knee and the top part was a spaghetti strap, she was also wearing a silver choker.  
  
Squall looked at her in awe and then realized he was gapping at her and fixed himself, then he pulled out some flowers out from behind him, " these are for you, " he said coolly.  
  
Rinoa smiled at him and toke the flowers from his hands, "I'll put it in water before we leave."  
  
That's when Squall noticed she was also wearing the ring he gave her.  
  
~ "I'm going to have to tell her now."~ Squall thought to himself when Rinoa went to take the flowers in.  
  
She came out and Squall lent her his arm and they walked together out of the garden and outside a horse and carriage were waiting for them.  
  
"Oh Squall!" Rinoa gasped, "is that for us?"  
  
"Of course," Squall replied with such ease even Rinoa was shocked.  
  
Squall led her into the carriage and they toke off.  
  
When they got to Balamb Squall helped Rinoa get out of the carriage and told the horseman to be back in three hours.  
  
Squall led the way to the only restaurant in Balamb.  
  
"Hello sir, madam, how can we help you tonight? Do you have reservation?" a tall lady in a uniform at the front asked.  
  
"Yes, under Leonhart Squall." Squall replied to her in a business like tone.  
  
"Yes commander right this way."  
  
She led them to a cozy table in the corner.  
  
"Here are your menus, I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Wow Squall, you can sure impress a girl," Rinoa said looking at him with a smile and awe.  
  
"Well I try." Squall joked back.  
  
"You joked, now I know the sun will never rise again." Rinoa said laughing, " no but seriously thank you for taking me out."  
  
"It was all my pleasure." Squall smiled. (One of his sexy smiles, gomen yue moon but the word was necessary here there no other way to describe it)  
  
"Well now can I help you, are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.  
  
"I'll have a lobster meal."Squall answered him quickly handing him the menu.  
  
"Umm I don't know," Rinoa said confused, "Squall what do you think?"  
  
"Get what I'm having its quite good actually." Squall said encouragingly. " Okay make it two lobster meals," Rinoa said to the waiter finally.  
  
The food came a little bit later and they ate in silence and after wards they just sat there peacefully.  
  
"You never sang my songs, on this date on my own, you never said my words wishing they would be heard."  
  
"Ah!" Rinoa gasped.  
  
Squall looked at her and smiled, but only inside not out, "would you care to dance?"  
  
As Squall led Rinoa to the dance floor Rinoa remarked, "how are they playing this song?"  
  
"Because I asked them to," He replied taking a hold of Rinoa's hand, gently swaying to the music.  
  
Rinoa lay her head on Squall's shoulder, "how did you know this was my favorite song?"  
  
"Well if it was my mother, it would have been mine." Squall replied quietly.  
  
They danced to the whole song; they were the best couple there. At the end of the song both Rinoa and Squall were lost in there own world they forgot other people were even there. Both of Rinoa's hands were around Squalls neck and both his hands around her waist. Both so comfortable that they didn't even realize the song ended.  
  
Finally Squall noticed no one else on the dance floor and gently aroused Rinoa, " Come on let's get going," He whispered huskily to her.  
  
Rinoa just nodded, not trusting voice right then.  
  
Squall paid the bill and both quietly left the restaurant.  
  
Squall just steered them both towards the beach.  
  
Rinoa thought the date was over but noticed they weren't heading out so she stayed by Squalls arm and rested her head on his strong arm.  
  
When they got to the beach Squall sat down and faced the ocean, Rinoa carefully sat down beside him, not knowing what to do exactly. ~ "Why did we come here?"~ She wondered.  
  
"You know Rinoa in space I realized that when you find that special someone then nothing else matters not even your age," Squall said turning to face her, he gazed deeply into her eyes, " I found that special someone, and I never want to lose her again.  
  
Rinoa held her breath, ~ "could he really be thinking like this?"~ She thought excitedly.  
  
"This morning I couldn't do it so I made a stupid excuse but," Squall straitened up and face her properly and grabbed both her hands, " Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?"  
  
Rinoa felt like fireworks, the happiness and joy spread throughout her body like a poison.  
  
Squall started looking worried when she didn't answer him, "Squall, I.. love you too! Of course I'll marry you," She finished shakily, but still looked him in the eye.  
  
Squall looked at her with such contentment that you could actually see it, he stood up and helped Rinoa up as well, and then he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss that Rinoa was eagerly waiting to give him. And when there lips touched it really seemed like fireworks going on in the background.  
  
The kiss they shared that night would remain in his mind eternally.  
  
See I think Squall can be himself and soo sweet at the same time, I mean he did so good at impressing Rinoa, and she likes him so much anyway but I mean who wouldn't? Anyway I'm going to bring everyone else up in too soon, so hang in there with me because I still have school to deal with. And Please R&R 


	4. We're going to Estar?

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft, I WISH I OWNED SQUALL!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
We're going to Estar.?  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Squall escorted his new fiancé to the cafeteria the next morning, and as they stepped in they saw a huge crowd cheering at them.  
  
~ " What the hell?!"~ Squall thought annoyed.  
  
"CONGRAT's man I knew you could do it!" Zell yelled from the middle of the crowd.  
  
Squall stared at Zell angrily and then spotted Irvine grinning like mad, ~ "Oh no they did this together!"~  
  
Irvine and Squall came up to Squall trying to give him a hug, and Rinoa was swept away by Selphie and Quistis and a bunch of other girls Squall didn't know.  
  
"So man you did it," Zell said cheerfully, putting a arm around Squall.  
  
"How did you guys find out?" Squall asked menacingly.  
  
"Its called spying my dear friend," the sniper said to him, winking.  
  
"You guys are sick!" Squall said walking away from both Zell and Irvine and tried to find Rinoa, he spied her at a table surrounded by girls.  
  
"Rino." Squall got cut off.  
  
"Squall congratulations my dear boy! I'm so happy to hear the news." Cid said merrily to Squall, Edea was by his side.  
  
"Matron, Cid thank you very much." Squall replied.  
  
Edea walked up to Squall and gave him a motherly hug, "Squall my boy, I knew you would be alright." She said happily to him in his ear.  
  
"Squall," Cid interrupted, "I know your on vacation and all but the president of Estar has required your assistance in Estar."  
  
Squall looked at Cid shocked, ~ " How could Laguna want to see him after what he did."~  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Squall I'm.. your father." Laguna said quietly.  
  
Squall gapped at him, "you.how the hell can you be MY father?"  
  
"I didn't mean for things to happen like this but please, forgive me.I..I" Laguna stuttered.  
  
Squall looked at him with such hate in his eyes, " I will never forgive you or except you as my father, my mother never did and neither will I!" and then he ran from Laguna afraid of what might have happened if he stayed.  
  
Rinoa stood in the distance and watched it all happen.  
  
~ " Oh Squall, why Laguna you did this to him."~  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"Sir I'm sorry but I can't go." Squall finally replied flatly.  
  
"And I'm sorry Squall but you have no choice, but you are welcome to take anyone you want with you." Cid said looking towards Rinoa.  
  
Squall was staring hard at the ground. " But sir."  
  
"Squall I'm more sorry than anyone, but please for my sake." Cid said to Squall more sincerely.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Squall finally walked to Rinoa when he saw Selphie whisper something in Rinoa's ear and started giggling, as Rinoa turned red.  
  
"Rinoa I need to speak to you." he said quietly, but everyone heard and all hushed, ".alone."  
  
Rinoa got up and walked to Squall and chained her arm around his and waved goodbye to the girls.  
  
"What's wrong Squall?" Rinoa asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I need to go to Estar, Laguna has called for me," he replied in complete monotone.  
  
Rinoa gasped, " oh I understand, ..."  
  
"No no you can come with me," Squall stated right away and saw that Rinoa was not answering, "... Please?  
  
"Oh no, its nothing like that, I would love to go with you Squall," she said quickly as he said please, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, " I'll go pack, be ready in 15 minutes."  
  
She ran down the hall to her room, and left Squall confused.  
  
~ "Okay, but we weren't going to leave till to marrow."~ he thought, and then smiled.  
  
At Headmaster Cid's office  
  
"Sir my I have permission to take the Ragonark today, and bring it back after my trip to Estar." Squall asked Cid professionally.  
  
Cid stared at Squall, "Son." he went to his desk and brought a piece of paper to Squall, " the Ragonark is yours, you found it in space its under your name, this is the title."  
  
Squall for the second time gapped, "its mine? But who made that official?" Squall asked.  
  
"*cough*Laguna." Cid said quickly, patting his chest.  
  
"Laguna?" Squall replied with much less enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes but everyone that that was fair anyway!" Cid yelled like a child.  
  
"Well Laguna did something right for once. Thank you Headmaster, and good bye." Squall said leaving.  
  
He ran into Rinoa as he went outside, "there you are, I was waiting, so are you ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ummm no I was wondering if you could go pack for me? I need to make sure the Ragonark is ready to go."  
  
Rinoa stared, "uhhh sure I guess," and then the shock of the Ragonark hit her, " WAIT, Ragonark?  
  
"Yes I'll explain later." Squall said jogging off.  
  
Rinoa stood there, now she was confused, ~ " Seifer!"~  
  
She ran to the quad and found Seifer sitting on the stage. "SEIFER!!!"  
  
Seifer jumped at the sound of her voice, "Damn it women, don't scare me like that."  
  
Rinoa giggled, "Sorry but can you help me with something?"  
  
"Depends, I'm busy."  
  
"Help me pack Squalls clothes."  
  
"What.why?"  
  
"Laguna wants to meet him. We're going to Estar."  
  
"THAT BASTAR.."  
  
= Flash back=  
  
At the orphanage, Squall is 10 and Seifer is 11.  
  
"I. I don't have a father, I'm never going to be strong!" a little brunette boy cried.  
  
"Hey that's not true! I knew my dad and he didn't teach me anything!" a blond boy yelled at the brunette.  
  
"But your father never left you! Your mother didn't disown him as a father!" Squall cried running to Ellone.  
  
" Oh Squall, I should have never told you." Ellone said sadly.  
  
~ " This boy will never let anyone look after him, I can be his friend why doesn't he like me?"~ Seifer thought angrily.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"Seifer are you okay?" Rinoa asked Seifer, who was in a daze.  
  
"Yea, I'll help you but you better not tell him." Seifer said threateningly.  
  
"Okay I promise." Rinoa said happily leading Seifer to Squalls room.  
  
One Hour later  
  
"Goodbye!" "Have a safe trip!"  
  
Squall and Rinoa boarded the Ragonark and Squall went to the cockpit and put it on self-drive.  
  
"So just you and me, huh Squall?" Rinoa said lazily, as she wrapped herself in Squalls arms.  
  
Squall calmed down ~ "its just Rinoa, just Rinoa you can tell her how you feel, ..right?"~  
  
"Rin, I need to tell you something," Squall said seriously all of a sudden, "I yelled to Laguna that I would never forgive him and I really don't want to meet him."  
  
Rinoa turned her head and looked up at Squall lovingly, "What he did to you was very wrong Squall, but he is sorry. Maybe you should give him a chance." Rinoa finished cautiously.  
  
"I know, because you gave me a chance, but Rin..," He toke his arms from around Rinoa away and walked to the window and slammed his hand against it, " he just hurt me so much."  
  
Rinoa stared at him sadly, and as he turned she saw his face and crumbled to the floor, "RINOA!" Squall yelled catching her.  
  
"Oh, Squall I never want to see you hurt!" She said burying her face in his chest.  
  
Squall gently stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Rin."  
  
"No, please don't say that! I'm so happy you told me, finally I feel like I've gotten over the barrier." She said still crying but now hugging him.  
  
"Just think Squall, you reminded him of Raine, it was painful for him. Try to get to know him more." Rinoa said quietly, her tears had subsided.  
  
" For you Rin, I will I promise."  
  
*beep*beep* "We have reached our destination." The computer said.  
  
Squall landed the Ragonark and then lead Rinoa to a hotel.  
  
"Didn't we have to meet Laguna?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Yea, but not till tomorrow." Squall said half smiling.  
  
"Oh really now, commander, why did you bring me hear today?" Rinoa said smiling walking up to Squall with her hands behind her back.  
  
"You'll see." Squall said with a full smile, as he put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
If anyone is confused please let me know! PLEASE R&R 


	5. Hard Training

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hard Training  
  
Back at the garden  
  
Quistis walked to the quad with a file in one hand and her whip in the other. She found Seifer sitting on the stage lazily.  
  
"Seifer!" she said sternly.  
  
"Quistis, instructor dear, what honor do I have to see you?" Seifer said getting up from his comfortable position.  
  
"I was assigned to expel you this morning," she said emotionless, " but, .. I talked them into giving you a second chance and now I'm assigned to train you and prepare you for the SeeD exam."  
  
"And if I say no?" Seifer asked mockingly.  
  
"Then I will personally kick you out!" She finished with a puff.  
  
"Okay okay lets not get drastic, I'll do what you say." Seifer said in a uncaring tone.  
  
~ " THAT'S IT!"~ Quistis thought.  
  
" 50 push ups!" she yelled, Seifer looked at her quizzically, " You heard me, NOW!"  
  
Seifer nodded and started to take of his trench coat but Quistis stopped him, "With everything on." She said firmly.  
  
Seifer started his push- ups as Quistis counted them.  
  
He finished them quickly and stood up, " what next?"  
  
"Here take this read chapters one through five tonight and tomorrow I'm going to test you in room 312 at 7 pm sharp."  
  
"Okay?" Seifer said unenthusiastically, " well see ya tomorrow then."  
  
"Wait, what makes you think you're done today?" Quistis asked sharply. Seifer sighed and put his book down.  
  
  
  
Estar  
  
"Sir the president has been waiting for you, go on in." the solider at the door said.  
  
"Come on Rin. Lets get this over with." Squall said to Rinoa quietly. She squeezed his hand in response.  
  
They walked through the grand doors of the president office.  
  
"Squall.." Laguna said in a whisper, he was sitting in his chair and Ellone was standing beside him.  
  
"Squall its great to see you!" Ellone cried running up to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Ellone, its nice to see you too." Squall said returning the hug.  
  
"And Rinoa its great to see you too." Ellone said again hugging Rinoa, then whispered something into her ear and led Rinoa away.  
  
"Squall.." Laguna said again, this time standing up walking towards Squall.  
  
"Please, I was forced to come here and I want to leave as soon as possible so will you tell me why I'm here?" Squall said coldly putting his hand up.  
  
Laguna looked hurt and then quickly put a smile on and nodded.  
  
"Well I heard you got engaged, congra." Laguna started but Squall put up his hand again.  
  
"Please no small talk, I'm in a hurry." Squall said coldly again.  
  
This time Laguna didn't hide his hurt, " Squall I can't tell you how bad I feel, for letting you become like this. I cried every night after I heard Raine died, I thought she wanted me to save Ellone; I swear I didn't know that she was pregnant. If I knew I would have gotten you back right away!"  
  
"Ellone told me you didn't want me!" Squall yelled back, turning around, hiding those feeling that he hid for so long.  
  
"Ellone was angry at me too, because I left Raine cause of her, she blames herself." Laguna said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" Squall screamed, " you liar, she would have told me, if she felt like that." "No she thought you would hate her as well, so she blamed me at that time and now she told me she regrets it every moment. But I want to put all that behind us now, Ellone is getting married and I want you to still be there for her." Laguna finished with a sigh.  
  
Squall looked down, ~ " how could this be happening?"~  
  
"Squall remember give him a second chance." Rinoas voice floated into his mind.  
  
"OK, Laguna I'll try to accept you, but only once more." Squall said a more softly.  
  
"Squall, oh Squall THANK YOU!!!" Laguna yelled grabbing Squall into a hug.  
  
"Hey, we're not that close yet!" Squall said but returned the hug anyway.  
  
"Good job Squall." A voice said in Squalls head, it sounded like Rinoa and that when he noticed she wasn't there.  
  
He got out of Laguna's embrace, "where's Rinoa?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
"ohhhh ughhhh," Seifer moaned, he hadn't worked the way he did in a long time like he did last night.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Your doing 20 laps around the garden, then scrub the whole first floor, and then warm up the garden chocobo's, last you have to go to the kitchen and help the women clean up." Quistis finished with a smirk, ~ " I'm sorry Seifer but I have to get my license this time."~  
  
+End Flashback+  
  
The pain lasted him all night and now he had only a few hours to read the material Quistis gave him.  
  
"I can't fail this, I'm going to become a SeeD." Seifer said to himself and then fell back down from the pain in his back, legs and arms and blacked out.  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Seifer? Where are you, you missed your morning classes." Quistis said at Seifer's door, when no one answered she opened the door and slowly walked in.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis said surprised when she saw him lying on his bed unconscious. She put a hand to his forehead and felt him stir.  
  
~ " He looks so innocent while he's sleeping, not like the Seifer who nearly killed us all, he's even ..even. Handsome."~ Quistis thought then gasped at what she just thought, and backed away from Seifer instantly, and turned around.  
  
"hfph....Quistis?" Seifer said groggily.  
  
~ " What is She doing here?!"~ He thought angrily, ~ " but she looks scared?" he got up ignoring his pain and walked to Quistis and lightly touched her shoulder, and then he noticed she shivered at that.  
  
"Seifer!" she said suddenly and turned around, " why aren't you in your classes, you'll never pass the exam if you skip classes." Quistis said sternly again.  
  
"Sorry instructer."  
  
Quistis tinged at those harsh words; he'd never spoke so angrily at her.  
  
"But I was sore and couldn't even stand to get to the infirmary, I could of died and all you care is that I'm not in class." Seifer finished fuming.  
  
Quistis gasped and backed up, " Seifer I didn't mean it like that..I.was just worried.."  
  
She turned around and hastily left the room. Seifer just stared after her and finally collapsed down on his bed.  
  
Then he saw Quistis come back in with a bottle in her hand. "This'll never do, come on take off your shirt let me put this on you."  
  
Seifer stared at her surprised but still toke off his shirt and held out a arm for her.  
  
Quistis gently started rubbing the liquid soothingly across Seifers arms and then his back and neck, ~ " he's so strong, and so soft."~ She shook her head again to get those thoughts out.  
  
"Quistis you okay?" Seifer asked when she shook her head.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She said quietly. "Here's the rest of the bottle for your legs and keep it for the rest of your training your going to need it." She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Quistis wait!" Seifer said out suddenly, " I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, thank you, see you at 7." He said with a smile.  
  
Quistis nodded back, ~ "his smile, oh nooo I have to get out of his room!"~ and left quickly.  
  
~ " I knew old Quistis couldn't be that harsh, but the way she looked at me with those diamond eyes, wait what am I thinking!"~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll be back soon with more if you all review a lot okay? ^-^ 


	6. Love is in the air

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Love is in the air  
  
"RINOA!!!!! RINOA!!!!!" Squall yelled running out of Laguna's office.  
  
"Squall.?" Rinoa said surprised standing outside of the door, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Thank hyne you're here, I did what you wanted and now we can go home." Squall said with a true smile.  
  
"SQUALL you wonderful person!" Ellone cried from behind Rinoa.  
  
"Ellone.congratulations." Squall said sheepishly.  
  
"ahh ahh ahh, it is I who should congratulate you." Ellone said smiling, "Squall thank you so much for forgiving Laguna, he really did miss you."  
  
"I know Ellone, that's why I invited him to my and Rinoa's wedding. Which by the way when is yours?" Squall asked accusingly.  
  
"Ellone your getting married?" Rinoa asked shocked, "ohhhh wow, when, when !?" Rinoa cried happily.  
  
"We haven't decided yet, but I'll tell you when I do." Ellone said blushing.  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~++~+~+++~+~  
  
  
  
At the garden  
  
  
  
"Quistis, thank you for the medicine." Seifer said in a solider like fashion.  
  
"At easy Soldier," Quistis said smiling, "are you ready for your first test?"  
  
Siefer nodded, like a military solider.  
  
"Okay follow me then."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Squall it's getting late, shouldn't we head back to garden now?" Rinoa asked quietly.  
  
They were standing outside of Dealing city, they had informed General Caraway of the engagement, though he didn't care very much anyway.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa said hugging him from behind, holding on tight. And Squall held on to her hands as is if she was going to disappear.  
  
"Rinoa, I don't want to go back to reality, I just want to stay here with you forever." Squall said helplessly.  
  
~ "I didn't know he felt like this,"~ Rinoa thought sadly.  
  
"Squall, its okay as long as we have each other." She finally said.  
  
She looked into his beautiful stormy eyes and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked, walking back to the Ragonark.  
  
"Mhmmmm?" Squall replied, still dazed by the kiss.  
  
"You've been so great these last few days." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
+Flash back+  
  
They stepped into the hotel and saw a beautiful candle lit dinner sitting at the table for them, with a dozen red roses, addressed to Rinoa by one chair.  
  
+End of Flashback+  
  
"Thank you."  
  
An hour later, still on Ragonark  
  
"Why do you hate Seifer?" Rinoa said suddenly.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Good job Seifer, you passed this test with flying colors, now just attend your classes tomorrow and maybe you'll pass after all.  
  
Quistis beamed at Seifer.  
  
Seifer nodded back at Quistis and coldly asked her, "is class over for today?"  
  
Quistis looked at him hurt and nodded.  
  
~ " I shouldn't have done that."~ Seifer thought guiltily.  
  
"Quistis can I buy you a dinner?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"It all started at the orphanage, I never let Seifer boss me around, I never accepted him, listened to him, nor fought him." Squall started silently, holding onto Rinoa tightly, (imagine the time when they were stuck in space in the Ragonark the first time when she jumped into his lap, but this time he's hugging back, *sigh* ^-^)  
  
"I always thought he hated me, I never wanted to think anything else, and as he always tried to get to know me I pushed him away, afraid of letting anyone close to me."  
  
*Sad sigh* from Rinoa and Squall holds on tighter.  
  
"We were actually on speaking terms again right before he got kidnapped by Edea. And after that I left things cold." Squall finished regretting everything he recollected.  
  
"Squall.. you hurt so many people with that barrier." Rinoa said sadly.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"So, why did you hate me so much, and then help me .in the end." Seifer asked confused.  
  
"Seifer, . *sigh* because I couldn't control Squall's and yours behavior and that's the reason I lost my license." Quistis said sadly putting her head down.  
  
"Quistis." Seifer said shocked, grabbing Quistis's hand gently, "I'm so sorry." He said softly.  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Soooo? I'm going to bring the rest of the gang back soon. So hang in there with me. Bye! 


	7. Sorry everyone

Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Guys I'm sorry I don't know if I can update for awhile cause I'm having some problems right now, but bare in with me and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys.  
  
Ja ne -_- 


	8. Puzzels

By Rinoa Leonhart  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
Chapter 7  
Puzzles  
Dealing City  
"Just talk to him, make the group one again Squall, you're the string that holds us sticks together, you can do it." Rinoa urged.  
  
Squall looked at her silently, "I cant." Squall said in a final way, walking into the pilot room of the ragonark.  
  
Rinoa looked down sadly, ~ "why do you do this to yourself?"~ She thought buckling her self in as Squall started off.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
The garden  
"Well Seifer its late, you need your sleep." Quistis said releasing his grasp.  
  
"Quistis wait." Seifer started not knowing what else to say. "Please let me at least escort you to your room."  
  
Quitis rose a brown in confusion, ~ " what's with Almasy?"~  
  
"If you want." She said finally.  
  
Seifer and Quistis silently walked back to the girls dorms, " and as Quistis reached for the door.  
  
" Thanks for everything!" Seifer quickly blurted, ruining the moment (the idiot, timing is everything, HA! Sakura he's the one on the quiz)  
  
Quistis turned around and smiled wryly, " thanks for walking me here."  
  
"Yes well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Seifer said carefully, then quickly leaned in to give Quistis a kiss on the check and ran off.  
  
~ "What the."~ she said bringing a hand to her face.  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
"Irvy we're late, Headmaster is going to kill us!" Selphie squealed in the parking lot.  
  
"Shooo, not if you don't quit talking, come I know we can get back to our dorms, don't worry leave it to me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Selphie said quietly and Irvine gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Follow me."  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
Zell was lying down in his bed, awake  
  
~ " I made such a fool of my self today!"~  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
Okay I know it's been long but please people don't hate me and keep on giving me a chance. I still have lots I just wanted to review right now. So stay in there with me Ja ne! And R&R the more reviews the faster and better chapters. 


	9. A dangerous mission

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A Dangerous Mission  
  
"Hi guys!!!" Rinoa squealed running towards Selphie.  
  
"Welcome home, Rinoa, Squall." Selphie said with a big grin.  
  
"Hey Selphie, why are you alone?" Squall asked confused, as the two girls hugged.   
  
"Oh, sorry commander but not everyone was free to come see you guys." Selphie said   
  
with a grin.   
  
"Its okay!" Rinoa said friendly, "lets go to garden."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Is everything ready?" Irvine asked Zell.  
  
"Yes, will ya stop worrying for hynes sake." Zell cried fed up.  
  
"Seifer, did you get all the balloons up?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yes, but remind me again why I'm doing this." Seifer said walking up to Quistis   
  
with a grin on his face.  
  
"Because you're just really nice, and want to get closer to Squall." Quistis tried.  
  
"Hmm, uh uh got to do better than that." Seifer said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, then to please me your dear instructor." Quistis tried again.  
  
"Does this benefit me in some way?" Seifer said now with a cocky grin.  
  
"Hmmm, well why don't you tell me what you want." Quistis said fed up.  
  
"This." Seifer said quickly reaching towards Quistis's face and gave a gentle kiss  
  
on her face.  
  
Quistis gasped in shock and blushed deeply.  
  
" Back to work Almasy." She said firmly, but still red.  
  
"Aye Aye Instructor." Seifer said with a fake wave.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Rinoa you have to come to the quad there's this new band I wanted you to see."   
  
Selphie said jumping up and down.  
  
"I don't know Sel I'm real tired and…"   
  
"Please Rin Please!!!!" Selphie urged.  
  
"Oh alright just for a few minutes." Rinoa said defeated.  
  
"I'll see you later then Rin." Squall said walking the other way.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rinoa said grabbing Squall's arm leading him to the quad,   
  
"we're engaged you're going to come if I have to." Rinoa said pulling the dreading Squall and following the giddy Selphie.  
  
As they entered the Quad  
  
"WELCOME HOME!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Ugh." Squall said quietly so only Rinoa could here.  
  
Rinoa gabbed him in the ribs, 'come on there being so nice." Rinoa whispered back.  
  
"I'm not good at these kind of things." Squall said.  
  
"Well your going to be, watch and learn. Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and  
  
Seifer you guys are great! Thanks so much." Rinoa said running to every person   
  
giving him or her a hug.  
  
~ "Seifer?"~ Squall thought.  
  
Seifer noticed the way Squall was looking at him, and walked up to him.   
  
"Welcome back commander." Seifer said calmly.  
  
Squall stared at him confused, ~ "what has Quistis done to you?" ~  
  
"Yea welcome, thanks, you too." Squall said roughly.  
  
"Seifer." Rinoa said running back to Squall, " Quistis told me the good news,  
  
you're a SeeD!" Rinoa said giving him a hug again.  
  
~ "I see."~ Squall thought amused.  
  
"Congratulations cadet." Squall said, with his hand out ready for a handshake.  
  
Seifer stared at his hand dumbstruck, ~ "cadet?"~   
  
"Well not for long." Seifer said returning the handshake.   
  
"We'll see, wont we." Squall said with a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Squall did you hear, Quistis and Seifer are going to Dollet, tomorrow." Rinoa   
  
said cheerfully, happy for both her friends.  
  
Squall tried his best to keep the smile from coming out, ~ " calm, cool, Seifer   
  
finally found a Achilles heal."~   
  
"That's good," Squall said, then turned to Rinoa, " Rinoa I'm going to my room okay."   
  
Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I'll follow in a minute." Rinoa whispered in his ear, grinning.  
  
"Well guys its been a long trip I think I should get some sleep too." Rinoa said   
  
waving to her friends and running after Squall.  
  
"Come on Seifer, you need your sleep too, our mission is at 7:00 am sharp.   
  
Seifer nodded as well, "can I escort you to your room?" He asked kindly.  
  
Quistis looked at Selphie and Irvine, they smiled at her and nodded, "Sure."   
  
Quistis finally said smiling.  
  
"So selph shall we hit the sack as well?" Irvine said grinning at Selphie as he  
  
put a arm around her shoulder.   
  
Selphie punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Sorry hunny but we're the ones  
  
who need to clean up." Selphie said.  
  
"Hey you guys can go ahead I can clean up on my own." Zell said helpfully.  
  
"Ohhh Zelly your too sweet." Selphie said hugging Zell.  
  
"Its not that big of a deal," Zell said turning red.  
  
"Zell, man I owe you one." Irvine said grinning like a maniac at him.   
  
"Just go." Zell said shaking his head.  
  
Selphie grabbed Irvine's hand and skipped out of the quad.  
  
"Why did I do that?" Zell thought to himself out loud.  
  
"Because you're a real sweetie." A voice said coming from behind the stage.  
  
"Who's there?" Zell said in his fighting stance.  
  
"Chill, hothead, that's what made me mad the first time." A girls giggling voice said.  
  
"Amy? What are you doing here?" Zell asked confused.   
  
"Someone told me that you were here alone cleaning up after your friends, and I  
  
think that's real nice." Amy said dawdling up to Zell.  
  
"Uh yea sure that me, sweet, hothead motor mouth." Zell said flatly.  
  
"No, I like that about you." Amy said gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Really, that's surprising considering you refused to go out with me." Zell said   
  
with a hint of anger.  
  
Amy giggled again, causing her brown ponytail to bounce.   
  
"Sorry but the way you came in and knocked my two helpers out didn't really seem   
  
pleasing." Amy said close to Zell's ear, "I'm willing to give you a second chance."  
  
"I would gladly accept, except for this mess I promised to clean it up." Zell said,   
  
regretting his promise.  
  
"That's okay I'll help." Amy said happily.  
  
"Thanks." Zell said grinning.  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day  
  
6:00 am  
  
"Solider are you ready?" Quistis said knocking loudly on Seifere's door.  
  
The door swung open and Seifer walked out professionally, wearing a SeeD uniform   
  
completely ready.   
  
"Seifer I'm really impressed, you're ready on time and everything." Quistis said gapping  
  
at Seifer, who looked really good in uniform.  
  
"Thank you Quist…I mean instructor." Seifer said saluting her with a devilious grin.   
  
"Don't get too cocky, we need to complete the mission first."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on 9:00 am  
  
Seifer and Quistis were sitting on a boat heading towards Dollet, they had just finished the briefing and were waiting to arrive.  
  
"They say the third times the charm, I guess that didn't work for me." Seifer said, trying  
  
to make convo.   
  
"Its okay," Quistis said gently patting Seifer's knee, " you made it now didn't you? And   
  
that's all that matters."  
  
Seifer smiled at Quistis comfortingly, ~ "this isn't a easy mission I know she's nervous"~.   
  
"So after we attack the mayor, we're home free right?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yes, but its not easy to get to the mayor, there a lot of guards and protective shields   
  
around him." Quistis said shakily.  
  
"Who is this mayor? Why do we want him out so bad?" Seifer asked surprised.  
  
"He's slowing taking over everywhere, its General Caraway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry i've been gone so long, reviews are nice. 


	10. A dangerous mission part II

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Dangerous Mission part II  
  
"General Caraway?!" Seifer cried shocked.  
  
Quistis looked at him mutely and nodded looking away gravely.   
  
"Does Rinny know?" Seifer asked more calm.   
  
"Not yet Squall's going to tell her in a little while, then there going to let us know."   
  
Quistis said solemnly.   
  
"Whoa! This whole mission is based on how Rinoa takes this?" Seifer asked shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squall what's this all about?" Rinoa asked giggling as Squall led her onto the beach.  
  
"I want to show you something." Squall said with a glint in his eye.  
  
They climbed a little hill, and sat down there.  
  
"Wait a few minutes, …there." Squall said pointing to the horizon.   
  
It was a beautiful sunrise, with pink and yellow clouds surrounding the ominous glow.  
  
"Oh Squall its beautiful!" Rinoa gasped, as she leaned against his chest (ahhhhhhh).  
  
"I wish we could stay here forever." She sighed.  
  
"I know me too, but Rin I have some bad news for you." Squall said bitterly.  
  
"Oh Squall don't ruin the moment, what ever it is it can wait." Rinoa said.  
  
"Actually it cant, Seifer and Quistis lives depend on it." Squall said turning Rinoa  
  
around to face him.  
  
"There mission is to take down Dollots new Mayor."   
  
"So?"   
  
"The Mayor is a complete dictator, and needs to be stopped, but if he refuses to stop   
  
we will attack him."  
  
"Squall what's this got to do with me?"   
  
"The Mayor is, well the Mayor…"  
  
"Just say it Squall!"  
  
"Your father."   
  
"My…my father?" Rinoa asked quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rin but we will try our hardest not to hurt him." Squall tried to say   
  
comfortingly.  
  
"I…I understand its okay." Rinoa said biting her lip.  
  
"Thank you Rin." Squall said kissing her forehead and pulling his cell phone out,   
  
"Nida tell Quistis to go ahead with the mission as planned."  
  
"So you guys were just waiting for me?" Rinoa asked with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Yes actually," Squall said replying coolly.  
  
"You are a good commander." Rinoa said giggling as she put her arms around Squalls neck.  
  
"No I'm not, because now I'm turning my phone off to spend the rest of my morning with   
  
you," Squall said pulling Rinoa into his lap, gazing back at the beautiful morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lets go team, remember we have to give him a chance to give up first okay." Quistis  
  
said for the hundredth time.  
  
"Hyne Quis, you seem real nervous." Seifer said concerned.  
  
"Its just that I don't like killing someone who kind of helped us with fighting the  
  
sorceress.  
  
"Its okay Quisty, if it gets that bad just get behind me and I'll do the honor for   
  
you." Seifer said holding Quistis's hand.  
  
"Thanks Seifer, I'm really glad you're here." She replied with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, likewise." Seifer said grinning, " lets go kick some Caraway ass."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"its precisely 13:00 hours and we are entering the Mayors estate." Seifer whispered   
  
into his microphone.  
  
"Ready Quis?"   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be for this mission."   
  
*Crash*  
  
"Surrender Caraway we have this place surrounded." Quistis yelled as they broke into   
  
the manor.  
  
*Evil laughter*   
  
"So you little SeeD's think you can stop me do you?" A voice said from the smoke.   
  
"Caraway we are giving you one chance to surrender or else we will attack." Quistis   
  
said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Who sent these pathetic commands?" Caraway barked.  
  
"That is none of your concern are you going to surrender or not?" Quistis asked   
  
one last time.   
  
"What do you think?" Caraway said with a evil smirk, he pulled out a gun and shot  
  
at Quistis.  
  
"Stand down he's armed…." She croaked out before she almost hit the ground.  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer yelled catching her as she fell, "what happened? How could you get   
  
shot? Please stay awake. I'm begging you!" Seifer cried rocking Quistis in his arms.  
  
"Seifer, get him, take him down." Quistis said hoarsely, putting a hand on his face,   
  
"do it for me…." She said before she fell unconscious.  
  
"Cura." Seifer said, gently putting her down, "I hope this will help till we get back   
  
to garden, Quisty and don't worry I'll get that bastard." Seifer said gritting his teeth   
  
and running the way Caraway went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE MISSION WENT WRONG?" Squall yelled into the phone.  
  
"Squall calm down!" Rinoa snapped, "You're not helping any."  
  
"Fine just get back soon!" Squall finished into the receiver slamming it down.  
  
"Squall dear what's wrong?" Rinoa asked when he hung up.  
  
"Quistis's been shot." Squall said sternly.   
  
"No! WERE IS SHE GET HER BACK WHO'S WITH HER?" Rinoa started yelling.  
  
"Rinoa! Now you calm down." Squall said giving her a hug, "Seifer's with her I know   
  
he'll take care of her."  
  
"Squall, you never trusted him before, why do you now?" Rinoa asked surprised.   
  
"I don't trust easily, but Seifer may be cocky sometimes, but he is trustworthy, I  
  
would trust him." Squall finally said.  
  
"Oh Squall!" Rinoa said giving him a big hug, "Your trusting more people I'm so happy!"   
  
"Rinoa… quit your going to ruin my mean image." Squall said fixing his suit.  
  
"To bad, everyone can see how much a softie you can be when your with me." Rinoa said,  
  
silencing Squall with a deep kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Caraway!" Seifer yelled into the mansion.  
  
"SeeD's leave my house or you will regret the consequences." Caraway's voice boomed,  
  
thru the house.   
  
"No you don't." Seifer said angrily thru gritted teeth.   
  
Seifer continued to follow the voice.  
  
"I'm warning you turn around or you will die." Caraways voice boomed again.   
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Quistis asked when she revived.  
  
"We don't know captain, he said to bring you out of the manor and he ran after Caraway."  
  
Nida replied.  
  
"Oh no, Caraway is mad he's got to get out of that house, radio him right away!"  
  
Quistis said worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seifer…come in…Seifer?" a crackling voice said in Seifer's earpiece.   
  
"What?" Seifer asked annoyed.  
  
"Quistis says to get out of the manor." the Nida replied.   
  
"No…I'm not leaving till I get to Caraway!" Seifer replied roughly.  
  
"SEIFER!" Quistis yelled.  
  
Seifer winced in pain as the yelling in his ear seized.  
  
"Quistis I know what I'm doing okay!" he cried and turned off his ear piece.  
  
"Damnit!" Quistis cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?" a Nida asked.   
  
"He turned his ear piece off." Quistis said angrily staring at the manor  
  
~ "Seifer for gods sake get out of there I have a bad feeling."~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SeeD I warned you now pay the consequences." Caraway's voice said one last time.  
  
"Come out Caraway you chicken!" Seifer yelled.  
  
*Five*Four*Three*- a computer voice started saying.  
  
~ "SHIT! This is a trap! Caraway planned it the whole time!"~ Seifer thought  
  
frantically as he looked for a way out.   
  
*two*one*   
  
*BOOM*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SEIFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quistis yelled as the flames enveloped the house.  
  
~ "No, Seifer…"~ she thought as tears came down her face.   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Please tell me what you think 


	11. Bitter Tears

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bitter Tears  
  
As the blond turned around she faced the scarred face man and ran to him, "Seifer…"  
  
she said lovingly as she rushed to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis." The body replied as it melted in her arms.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Quistis yelled jumping up.  
  
"Quistis are you okay." Nida asked worriedly.  
  
"Where's Seifer?!" Quistis asked looking around frantically.   
  
Nida looked down sadly, "you passed out after the house was bombed so we brought you   
  
back to the ship, we'll be home in a few minutes."  
  
"Nida." Quistis said sternly, " Where the hell is Seifer? It's a simple question." She   
  
said angrily.  
  
"Quistis. Quistis we didn't find him in the ruble. I'm sorry but we lost him." Nida   
  
finally said staring at her with tears brimming his eyes, "I'm sorry."   
  
Quistis just stared back, no tears, no scream, nothing she sat there monotone till  
  
they reached Balamb, where she was forced to go to the infirmary and then Rinoa led   
  
her to her room. It all passed by in a daze.  
  
"Quistis, Quistis please eat something." Rinoa said pleadingly.  
  
Quistis just stared at her, "Say something! Yell, scream, cry anything please I'm  
  
begging you!" Rinoa cried helplessly as tears fell down her own face.  
  
Finally after a few more minutes, Rinoa gave up and left the room.  
  
Quistis laid her head back and fell asleep instantly.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Shooo, Rinoa its okay, everything will be alright." Squall said soothingly patting   
  
Rinoas hair as she sobbed on his chest.   
  
"Squall she's acting so strange and Seifer…" Rinoa said tears falling again.  
  
Squall pulled Rinoa into his lap and comforted her some more.  
  
" We'll find him Rinoa we will." He said under his breath as he gave Rinoa a kiss  
on the forehead and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~"I feel like a eternity has passed, but its only been a hour. Is this how life is   
  
going to be from now on? Seifer how could you? Is this how Squall used to feel? No   
  
wonder he jumped into space to save Rinoa."~ Quistis thought sadly.  
  
*knock*knock*knock*  
  
" only one man I garden knocks like that", Quistis said to her self, "What do you want   
  
Squall?" Quistis asked harshly.  
  
"I'm coming in." Squall replied as the door slides open.  
  
"You can be a real crummy commander using your authority like that you know." Quistis   
  
said, not bothering to say hello or even get up.  
  
"Quistis." Squall said standing above her.  
  
"Shut up Squall, I have had enough with this garden I don't want any crap from you."   
  
Quistis said bitterly turning to face the wall.   
  
"You know that wall and me are pretty much the same." Squall said sitting down,   
  
crossing his arms over his muscular chest. (Eek I love Squall!)   
  
"go away." Quistis said as she felt his eyes bore into her back.  
  
"You know me too well Quis I'm not leaving and you cant make me, you can leave but   
  
then you'd have to deal with the rest of the people in garden so your suck in here with me." Squall said calmly.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn that?" Quistis asked turning around. (excuse the   
  
language this is PG-13 and she just lost SEIFER)  
  
"Learn what?" Squall replied.  
  
"Learn how to act like a smart ass who knows everything." Quistis said scathingly.  
  
"Exactly where Seifer learned to fight for his commander in charge and attack the   
  
enemy with no regrets. You know Quistis if it had been me in Caraway's mansion I would have done the exact same thing Seifer did, defy you." Squall said looking into her crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Is this suppose to comfort me?" Quistis said mockingly.  
  
"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because you already know, but you should know  
  
Seifer did what he did out of honor and he learned that from you, and instead   
  
of brooding you should be proud of him." Squall said settling back.  
  
"Proud of him? Proud of him!?" Quistis said with her voice shaking, "yea I'm so  
  
proud that he blew himself up and ignored me and is now DEAD, Squall you bastard  
  
your not helping!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"Maybe, but what are you going to do now? Give up your career and brood about him?   
  
For the rest of your life. Quistis you know that's not what Seifer would have wanted."   
  
Squall said logically.  
  
"The hell with what you know! This is coming from the man who kept himself locked up   
  
for 18 years." Quistis yelled at him.  
  
Squall grabbed her hands and silenced her, " Don't you think that I know what your   
  
going to thru!" Squall said fervently to her face.  
  
"Oh Squall,"Quistis said finally her barrier so strongly made came crumbling down,  
  
she fell into his arms and cried her heart out.   
  
After the tears had subsided, "You know I was really starting to like him, more than   
a student." Quistis said her voice still shaky.  
  
"I could tell." Squall said giving her a small smile.  
  
"I don't feel like living anymore." Quistis whispered.  
  
"You know you can take a break as long as you want, but just remember he would want   
  
you to live your life as well." Squall said squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Squall, and sorry for all the name's I called you." Quistis said.  
  
"Its okay I told you I understand." Squall said smiling as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Seifer! *Runs to back room, trying to get away from Yue-Moon  
  
who holds the knife to her throat, "I warned you." She says.* "Just give me a little  
  
more time and reviews and this story will be happy again. 


	12. A love returns

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
AHH I love reviews, hugs all her reviewers!  
  
Anyway I know this chapter is short but bare with me I haven't gotten much sleep lately.   
  
Hope you still enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A love returns  
  
"Dealings tower? How did his mansion reach this place?" the blond thought confused.  
  
~ "How long have I been stuck in there."~ He thought as blackness over came him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Quistis." Selphie said giving Quistis a warm smile.  
  
"Morning Selph." Quistis replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Selphie asked concerned.  
  
"Kinda weary, hey do you know were Squall is?" She asked the brunette.  
  
"Yea, I just saw him he was on his way to Rinoa's room." She replied waving to Irvine.  
  
"Thanks Selphie, bye." Quistis said taking towards the dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squall Please!" Rinoa cried shaking.  
  
"Rinoa…" Squall said gently wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Please let us go to Dealing and look for him please." Rinoa said into his chest.  
  
Squall held her tight and kissed her lips gently. " You know I want to but we are short   
  
of SeeD's right now and I can't send you guys its too risky, there might be more traps."   
  
Squall said into her ear.  
  
"I just I just don't want to give up so easily you know, Quistis she's so broken up I want  
  
to give her some hope." Rinoa said sadly going limp in Squalls strong arms.  
  
"I know you care about her I do too but she needs to move on and not dwell on the past   
  
love." Squall said firmly.  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
"Who is it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Its me Quistis, Sorry to bother you but is Squall in there?"   
  
"Yea come on in." Rinoa said getting out of Squalls grasp, so he sat down as Quistis   
  
opened the door.  
  
"Umm Squall I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" Quistis asked quietly, "I wanted   
  
to know if I could have a small leave, like a week."   
  
"uhh…" Squall started.  
  
"Sure Quis anything you want." Rinoa jumped in.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall said annoyed.  
  
"You go pack your things and I'll drive you to Balamb." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Quistis said surprised, she nodded and left the room.  
  
"Rinoa what did you do that?" Squall asked standing up.  
  
"What the hell Squall where you gong to refuse her?" Rinoa asked spiting.  
  
Squall back up by her reaction, "No, but I don't think this is best for her." Squall  
  
said looking down.  
  
"Don't worry Squall sometimes girls just need to be alone." Rinoa said snaking her   
  
arms around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quistis you ready?" Rinoa said knocking on the door.  
  
"….(no answer)"   
  
"Quistis?" Rinoa said a little worried opening the door. She walked into the room  
  
and saw Quistis sitting on the bed.  
  
"Quistis!" Rinoa cried running to her, "what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
Quistis looked up at her with tears brimming her eyes, "Rin I don't want to be alone,   
  
but I cant stand being here either."   
  
"Oh Quisty all you had to do was ask I would love to accompany you if you like."   
  
Rinoa said gently patting Quistis's head.  
  
"Thank you Rinoa." Quistis said hugging her.  
  
~ "Poor dear she must have really loved him."~ Rinoa thought hugging Quistis back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please don't hate me Squall." Rinoa said hugging him tightly as he turned his back to her.  
  
"Rin you want to leave too?" He asked sounding hurt and shocked.  
  
"Love you know I hate parting with you," Rinoa said nuzzling into his neck, "But   
  
Quistis is really lonely right now, I have to help her."   
  
"*Sigh* Okay." Squall said turning around and grabbing Rinoa into his arms to kiss  
  
her goodbye.  
  
"Be back soon." Squall said as she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So were are we headed?" Rinoa asked Quistis as they sat down on the train.  
  
"I really don't know, I was going to go to Deling but I know it's too dangerous,   
  
so I was thinking to visit Edea first." Quistis said gazing out the window.  
  
"Great idea." Rinoa said enthusiastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Hello, Commander Leonhart." Squall said answering the phone.  
  
"Sir this is the police in Deling, we have a stranger here claiming that he's a   
  
SeeD and he works for you."  
  
Squall gasped, "W…wh...What's his name?" he asked shakily, holding onto the phone  
  
real tight.   
  
"He says Seifer…yes Seifer Almasy." 


	13. A love returns part II

By Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget these; I don't own any characters, its all SquareSoft.  
  
Hey hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
*Also new readers its okay to review to previous chapters, let me know if there are mistakes  
  
or anything so I can fix them thanks ^^.  
  
**Also sorry for the short chapter, but its really just a finish to the previous one.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
A love returns part II  
  
Squall gripped the phone tightly, "if this is a joke I'll have every head at Dealing, you  
  
hear me."  
  
"yess…s…sir" the voice said shakily.   
  
Squall hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and ran out of his office.   
  
"Squall where are you going in such a hurry?" Zell asked as he zoomed by.  
  
"Zell can you have the Raganark ready in 5 minutes?" Squall asked quickly.  
  
"Umm sorry man but I know someone who can, so don't worry it'll be ready." Zell said   
  
running off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quistis, Rinoa what a surprise!" Edea said opening the door.   
  
"Sorry Matron we were in the neighborhood so we wanted to see you." Quistis said right  
  
away.   
  
"That's not a problem dears, here come on in." Edea said warmly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Raganark Theme Music~  
  
Location- Dealing,  
  
"Lets go Selphie."   
  
"Squall not that I don't love to drive the Raganark at full speed and all but why are we   
  
going to Dealing?"   
  
"You'll see when we get there." Squall said grimly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dealing Police station  
  
"Someone called me and said you had a SeeD prisoner." Squall said sternly to the officer   
  
at the front desk.   
  
"Yes follow me."   
  
~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
In the back  
  
"I said let me GO! I haven't done anything wrong!" an oddly familiar voice yelled.  
  
"Seifer?" Squall whispered running towards the voice.   
  
"SEIFER!" Squall cried out staring at the haggard man, his hair devilished, and clothes  
  
torn, and his face a scarred up.  
  
"Squall?" Seifer said in a shock whisper.   
  
"Your alive."   
  
"Get me out of here!"   
  
"Let him out NOW! Under Commander Leonhart's orders!" a police officer yelled out.  
  
Seifer came tumbling out of the cell, "Well commander I guess I should thank you for coming."   
  
"Save the thank you's for later, your needed at Garden right away."   
  
"Alright."   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So tell me how are things going at Garden?" Edea asked pouring the girls some tea.  
  
"Umm okay I guess." Quistis said shakily.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Oh sorry that's Squalls cell." Rinoa said quickly grabbing the phone and going out of the room.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Rinoa?"   
  
"Yea Squall its me, what's wrong?"   
  
"Rinoa you and Quistis have to come home right away!"   
  
"Squall are you mad, it hasn't even been one DAY!" Rinoa hissed.  
  
"Rinoa this is a order be back in one hour you hear me!" Squall said in a final tone hanging up.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHRHGH!" Rinoa yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Rinoa what's wrong?" Quistis asked concerned.  
  
"I'm so sorry Quistis but Squall ordered for both of us to be back in a hour." Rinoa said   
  
painfully.  
  
"Rinoa, its okay if Squall is calling us back there's probably a reason. A good reason."  
  
Quistis said quietly.  
  
"Okay Quis lets say good bye to Matron."   
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"I'm still pissed at Squall for having us come back so soon." Rinoa said as they entered  
  
Balamb Garden.   
  
"Quistis, Rinoa!" Zell cried out.   
  
"Hey Zell." Rinoa said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Rin Squall wants to see you in his office right away, and Quis Squall said to go to your  
  
room right away." Zell said out of breath.  
  
Rinoa face contorted into anger once again, "Rinoa its okay just listen." Quistis said sadly.  
  
Rinoa hugged Quistis and walked towards Squalls office.   
  
Quistis looked towards the rooms with a grave feeling in her stomach.   
  
~ " I hate to be back so soon."~ Quistis thought to herself as she opened her room door.  
  
"Quistis?"   
  
*Gasp* 


	14. Sorrrrrrry

Hi everyone,  
  
I would like to say sorry about the long delay, its just that my comp had like a crash down and  
  
i lost all my fics stuff and so please bare with me, also i've had stupid TAKS all week and  
  
thats been pissing me off.  
  
So please everyone stay in there with me,i'll update soon.  
  
Also sorry to anyone who was reading the The little starlight story, my friend does not want to  
  
continue it so i'm taking it off fanfiction (please dont hate me people)i cant do it on my own   
  
but i'll be starting another Seiya/Usagi fic soon ^^ it'll be cute and i will finish it!  
  
Bye   
  
Rinoa Leonhart 


	15. Bring me back to life

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
First of all I would like to thank you all for your encouraging reviews, and as if TAKS wasn't   
  
bad enough I toke my English AP exam today, -_- so after 3 hours of writing boring essays, I  
  
wanted to write for fun. Thanks and R&R thats why I updated today. ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bring me back to life (yes I use the song in this so if you want to listen to it while you   
  
read it'll help, the songs by Evanescence: Bring me back to life ^^)  
  
"This this better not be some sick joke," Quistis said shakily, grabbing onto a chair for   
  
support.   
  
The blond man smiled at the shaking women, " Quistis its me, your love brought me   
  
back."   
  
How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Quistis walked towards the handsome man, "I'm not dreaming right?" she said in a low   
  
whisper.  
  
"No my love, your not." He said gently bringing her hand up to his lips.  
  
(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis cried collapsing in his arms, "you bastard how could you scare me like   
  
that?" Quistis cried sobbing on his chest.  
  
Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
"I'm sorry so sorry but I cant stand to see someone hurt you and get away." Seifer said   
  
into her hair.  
  
" It isn't worth your life!"   
  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul   
  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life  
"Yes it is love, yes it is." Seifer said soothingly.   
  
~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Squall!?!?!?!?" Rinoa yelled coming into his office slamming the door, "where are you?"  
  
Rinoa felt arms go around her waist and gave a small moan as Squall kissed her neck.  
  
" Why did we have to come back?" she asked lazily, giving in to his kisses.  
  
"I missed you too much." Squall said between kisses (in my dream world Squall can be   
  
romantic ^^).  
  
"Squall I'm serious." Rinoa said tensing up.   
  
" You'll see soon." Squall said taking over her lips.   
  
~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did you escape?" Quistis asked after the shock and tears wore away.   
  
Seifer laid down on Quistis's bed, and Quistis laid down beside him.   
  
"After the first explosion, I fell on top of a statue and when I got up a door opened, and  
  
as the second bomb blew I jumped into the darkness,   
  
I didn't realize there were stairs there and I fell all the way down and was knocked out for  
  
a couple of hours. When I finally woke I got lost in the gutters for another day, but when   
  
I finally got out a police officer found me and arrested me, after a long time of arguing he  
  
finally called Squall, and squall came right away to get me."   
  
"Squall came to get you?" Quistis said surprised.  
  
"Yea that guy, changed so much, Rinoa has been the best thing in his life, i think.   
  
"And you in mine." Quistis said looking up at him with love in her eyes  
  
I'm sorry I scared you Quistis, I love you and I would never hurt you if i could prevent it.   
  
"I know, I love you too."  
  
(Neither of them knew when it happened, how it happened or why but all that matters that it  
  
did and both were never going to leave each other again)  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
*************  
  
****************  
  
Now I need to ask you all a favor, this story well its fall from over, but I was wondering   
  
if it should be a sequel or something cause to me it seems like this story should be over,  
  
now the story is about more than just Squall and Rinoa, so please review to me and let me  
  
know, I love the story and I care about my reviewers so please let me know. THANKS^-^  
  
I'm going to do whatever most reviews say to do. Ja ne! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Keiry- thanks for understanding and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
SquallJechtLeonhart- I heard that those weren't the right lyrics but I was just listening to it  
  
and put up what i heard, hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Seraphim Angel- Right on! TAKS Suck!!!  
  
Yue Moon- Gomen *grabs Seifer back* heh review and you can have him back again ^_^ 


	16. Bye

Yes after long arrival I just wanted to let ya'll know that this story is finished but soon the sequel will be coming, till then JA!  
  
Love Rinoa 


End file.
